kommissar_fuchsfandomcom-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Likos96
Hi, Kommissar Fuchs Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Likos96. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Fuchs111 (Diskussion) 14:25, 25. Sep. 2010 Willkommen Ich muss sagen, der Artikel "Kommissar Hund" ist dir gar nicht schlecht gelungen. Weiter so! Ach übrigens, ich bin nicht so wie XenonX3 aus dem PF-Wiki, ich lösche nur Mist. Und zu Gustav111. Ich würde ihn ja zum Admin machen, aber leider weiß ich nicht, wie das geht. Gutes Gelingen bei neuen Artikeln-- Fuchs111 13:58, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß, dass du nicht so wie Xenon bist. --Likos96 18:59, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kommissar Hund Ist Kommissar Hund von dir? Für den ersten Artikel gar nicht schlecht. Weiter so! Gustav111 18:29, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Neue Artikel Sehr schön, du hast gute Artikel gemacht, und auch andere überarbeitet :-) Aber es gibt noch Artikel die du machen könntest, z. B. Bello. Er ist ein Hund, der im Ywet-Tierquartier lebt. Er kam nur in "Fuchslocks Rückkehr" vor. GRÜßE --Fuchs111 19:24, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite Nicht so schlimm! Und noch zu Gustav111, ich kenne ihn persönlich, & ich glaube zwar, dass er ein guter Benutzer ist, aber ich hab' schon mal ein paar Mängel entdeckt, die sich nicht so leicht an ihm beheben lassen werden. --Fuchs111 17:26, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gustav111 He's my Schoolfriend :-) --Fuchs111 17:31, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ferien Genau, bald sind Ferien! Aber dann kümmere ich mich auch ums Wiki und Tim Bartel hat mir gesagt, dass der Wikilook (meiner Ansicht) hässlicher sein wird. Ich frag ihn, ob man monacoskin behalten kann. Ach, wir haben nun Projektwoche und dann Ferius Calambus :-) Fuchs111 18:13, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tobias "Toby" Kleidermann er ist ein Diener des King of de Night. Er bestellt nämlich Klamotten. Er kommt ursprünglich aus Deutschland. Deine Artikel VERY WELL DONE! GRÜßE --Fuchs111 17:43, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) herausforderungen Ich hab das Wiki darauf programmiert! Viel Glück bei Abzeichen--Fuchs111 19:36, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Die Frage Oben neben Textlayout steht Einfügen. '''Signatur & Vorlage brauchst du nicht zu beachten, und auch nicht da das Gitternetz. Dann sind da 3 Zeichen. Ein mit Film, eins mit Galerie & eins mit nur einem '''Bild. '''Klicke auf das Bild und dann kommt eine Galerie. Da sind 8 Bilder. Klicke auf nächste 8, wenn du ein anderes Bild einfügen willst. Klicke auf eines der Bilder und sschwupps, stellst du alles ein und dan drücke auf Datei einfügen. Grüße --Fuchs111 08:48, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Platin Wusstest du schon das wenn man ein Jahr Täglich auf dem Wiki arbeitet man Platin bekommt(250 Punkte).Gustav111 20:31, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Liste unvorhandener Artikel Songs Was ist das für ein Mist Gerechte Strafe So very scary In Loz Es ist Zeit... Im Wunderland Das Böse schläft nie Die Gefühle sind verrückt! Wo sind sie nur? Futura Medua Gold Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Das Gold ist morgen da & du überholst '''Gustav111. Grüße--"Kommissar" Fuchs 11:36, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Deine Frage Nun, das liegt an Wikia die den Look ändern. Nämlich von Monaco in den neuen total doofen Wikia-Look. Nun, du gehst oben auf Likos96 und dann erscheint 'ne Fläche. DA STEHT AUCH "Einstellungen". Da gehst du drauf. Nun gehst du auf Skin. Da steht "Wikias neuer Look", "Monaco" & "MonoBook". Klicke auf Monaco, Einstellungen speichern und es geht hoffentlich der alte Look zurück. Grüße --"Kommissar" Fuchs 13:40, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) PS: Den Monaco gibt es nur bis 10.November, dann entweder den hässlichen neuen Look mit Herausforderungen oder den alten Wikipedia Style (MonoBook) ohne Herausforderungen. ! Bücher Nun ja, ich bin der autor des buches und hab' schon alle normalen fälle vorzeitig geschriebn, dann aber werde ich sie überarbeiten. die seite fälle ist nur zur info über einige gecshichten. außerdem kannst du auf kommissar-fuchs.de gehen, da sind schon fälle. grüße --"Kommissar" Fuchs 11:36, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Fälle Auf http://www.kommissar-fuchs.de kannst du welche lesen, deine Meinung sagen und Infos herausinden. Grüße --"Kommissar" Fuchs 14:10, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Stubs Die hab' ich abgeschaltet, denn Seiten über '''Stubs gibt es hier nicht. Wenn dann Seiten '''von Stubs, da ich denn Text nicht verändern, bleibts leider so, bis man den Text änderen kann. Gruß --"Kommissar" Fuchs 09:33, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Unnötige Kategorien Nun, ich habe gesehen, dass du seit kurzem ein par Kategorien hinzugefügt hast: Einige davon waren Spams. Bitte erstelle keine Kategorien wie "Dinge" oder "Fälle mit II". Sonst kannst du damit rechnen, dass bei dir (leider) ein Account für 12 Stunden gesperrt wird. Hochachtungsvoll --"Kommissar" Fuchs 14:21, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ---- PS: Hab' Gustav111 wegen Kategorien wie "Fälle mit KF" schon mündlich gewarnt. Seiten mit Vorlagen Ja, es ist ein Spam Gruß --"Kommissar" Fuchs 14:28, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Herausforderungen Tut mir Leid,weiß ich nicht, wie viele es gibt :-( Aber wahrscheinlich mehr als 100 Zu deinen Spams: War ja nicht sooo schlimm, aber ich bitte dich, bei Kategorien (wie "Fälle mit II) besser mal fragen, ob das Spams sind. Danke im Voraus Grüße und Gelingen bei neuen Artikeln --"Kommissar" Fuchs 18:14, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Mehr Seiten Naja, wir haben nur ''200-irgendwas Seiten, aber wie wäre es denn, wenn wir in die Liste der Wikis mit meisten Artikeln kämen :-) (ab 500). Es gibt noch seeehr viele Cameos, Waffen, Zubehör, Orte, Songs, Zukünftige Fälle usw. Das wäre doch prima - oder? Grüße --"Kommissar" Fuchs 12:24, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Liste der Auszeichungen 'Bearbeitungenpfad' *1 Bearbeitung *5 Bearbeitungen *10 Bearbeitungen *25 Bearbeitungen *50 Bearbeitungen *100 Berabeitungen *250 Bearbeitungen *500 Bearbeitungen *1000 Bearbeitungen *1500 Bearbeitungen *2000 Bearbeitungen *''und mehr... 'Kategorie-Pfade von Bearbeitungen ' *'Charaktere' *'Fälle' *'Kinder' *'Teenies' *'Sonderfälle' *'Erwachsene' *'Ywetarbeiter' *'Haustiere' *'Orte' *'Gebäude' *'Stubs' *'Firmen ' *'Gruppen' *'Zubehör' *'Familien' 'Bildpfad' *1 Bild *5 Bilder *10 Bilder *25 Bilder *50 Bilder *100 Bilder *250 Bilder *500 Bilder 'Am-Wiki-Aktiv-Seinpfad' *5 Tage *14 Tage *30 Tage *60 Tage *100 Tage *200 Tage *365 Tage (1 Jahr!) 'Spezieller Pfad' *Anmeldung im Wiki *Benutzerprofil bearbeiten *Nachricht auf Diskussionsseite an einen anderen *Erstelle das KF-Wiki (nur Admin) 'Blog-Blogkommentpfad' *1 Blog schreiben *3 Kommentare *10 Kommentare 'Geheim-Pfad' *100-mal einen Artikel bearbeiten in der 1. Stunde nach seiner Erstellung *100 Bearbeitungen an 1. Tag *Für die immer 1000ste Bearbeitung im Wiki Viele liebe Grüße --"Kommissar" Fuchs 15:37, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Glück Ich habe nicht Glück, weil ich 3mal die Auszeichung "Glückspilz" habe... naja nicht nur! Ich weiß, wie an in den alten Look schaltet und kann nun meine Punktzahl mehr verbessern! Hehehe Gruß --"Kommissar" Fuchs 15:37, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Alter Look Du musst einfach nur hinter der URL ?useskin=monaconew eingeben, und schon geht's. Übrigens kannst du so auch wieder alle ''Herausforderungen sehen Grüße -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 18:54, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) URL Eine URL ist das, was da oben immer mit diesem "http://" & "www" ist. Hier hast du mal eine Vorschau, wie das im alten Look aussieht. http://de.kommissar-fuchs.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Likos96?useskin=monaconew Grüße -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 20:22, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Mörks! die URL ist zum Beispiel www.google.de , das erscheint dann oben im Textfenster. Das ist die URL Grüße -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 20:36, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das weiß ich nicht so genau ;) Viele Grüße -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 11:27, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wie bei dir. Grüße -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 11:32, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ) Wow Schon 3 informartive Artikel von dir! Kann was werden =) Grüße -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 17:42, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch -Adminkriterien erfüllt =) Grüße an den "Wahrscheinlich Bald-Admin" von -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 17:44, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Administrator Hallo, herr Admin! Wollte dir nur sagen, bitte mach keinen Unsinn! Ich kann's sonst ratzefatz rückgängig machen! Uups Da 5st was sch5efge3a4fen be50 Ad05nse5n / 4nd be5 0e5ner Tastat4r ** "Kommissar" Fuchs 06:44, 14. Dez. 2010 (UTC) News Gute Neuigkeiten: Wieder gesund Tastatur repariert Schlechte Neuigkeiten: Beim Adminübertragen ist was schief gelaufen Grüße und fröhliche Fuchsnachten ;) -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 17:18, 14. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Mein Computer ist abgestürzt und ich finde die Seite nicht mehr =( Ich werds mal versuchen, damit es funktioniert. Dennoch Grüße -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 13:48, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bürokraten und rollback WEnigstens warst du vor dem Absturz rollback und Bürokrat, und hasyt den Titel behalten :D. Außerdem müssen wir noch viel hier schreiben, denn der Weihnachtsfall ist rausgekommen :D! Grüße und Frohes Fest -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 19:55, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Antwort Es heißt Gregs Tagebuch Wiki aber ich kümmere mch nicht mehr soo viel darum da ich weniger Zeit habe. Gruß-Gustav111 07:52, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) PS: Bist du wirkllich Admin auf dem KF-Wiki? Jetzt Bist du Admin, da ich die Seite gefunden habe! Grüße -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 10:09, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Jä, Nicht sehr wichtige Charaktere ist unnötig! Sorry wenn ich jetzt grade wieder abdüse, aber ich habe noch was in Wikipedia zu erledigen ;) Grüße -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 11:50, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Invormativer Artikel Ich habe Kommissar Fuchs- die Story diese Vorlage hinzugefügt, habe aber diese Vermutung das dies nur Admins dürfen. Stimmt das? Gruß--Gustav111 13:23, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Diskussion Sorry, Das ich seit längerem nichts gesagt habe. Hattebe Virusinfekt. Das mit Vorlagenauszeichnungen sollte ursprünglich für dinge wie "vorlage:charaktere" zb sein, aber da es auch merkwürdigerweise andere seiten mit vorlagen als kategorie gibt, its dieser pfad unnütz. PF-wiki: Das mit nix ist übertrieben vielleicht 1-2 die woche. VG ---- "Kommissar" Fuchs 19:02, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Stubs Jenachdem - deine entscheidung MIT stubs-kategorie gibt es zwar 2 kategorien, und du könntest aber auch die stub-kategorie löschen. OHNE stubs-kategorie gäbe es dafür keine punkte und wenn seiten in "Stub" bearbeitet gibt es keine punkte Ich bin für Stubs und gegen Stub. VG -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 12:39, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Stubs Tja, geht nicht, wegen irgendsonem Wierderspruch. Da ich das mal machen wollte, und es nicht ging, aber zur zeit das mit "Stubs" auch exestierte, mußte ich stubs machen. VG -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 17:17, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Fuchs111 Ich habe erfahren das Fuchs111 nicht mehr im KF-Wiki akitv sein möchte. Das ist sehr schade da das KF Wiki ohne ihn keinen Sinn macht (alle Informationen at er erfunden). Da du Admin bist kannst du bestimmen wie es mit dem Wiki weitergeht. Gruß--Gustav111 06:51, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Fuchs111 Er ist nicht mehr aktiv (hat er mir wenigstens gesagt) weil ihn die mealflut aufgeregt hat und als ich ihm gesagt habe wie man die einstellt hat er schon andere Bescheftigungen gefunden. Gruß--Gustav111 15:04, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Mehr Leute Ich hätte eine Idee wie mehr Leute auf das Kf-Wiki gehen kommen: das in irgend einer Woche ein kleines Turnier stattfindet. Der Gewinner bekommt dann irgend eineBelohnung (z.B. mehr rechte, darf an einem tag unnötige artikel machen,...). Wenn du die Ide gut findestschickst du einfachMister Drache2 und co eine Nachricht (und mir auch) Viele Grüße--Gustav111 19:43, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) PS: Wir brauchen einen neuen Zeichner. Ich wär es gerne. Ich habe übrigens das Bild von Detektiv Lemming gemalt. Darum Tja, ich bin (leider) nicht mehr in Wikia aktiv, weil ich die Themen hier "nicht so" interressant finde. KF mag ich nicht mehr so sehr. Und eigentlich war ds Buch nur Spekulation, jetzt gibt es das nicht. ich gehe jetzt mehr auf Wikipedia und Youtube, und war kürzlic erst sei Samstag, schwer voneinem grippae infekt getroffen worden. Godbye -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 12:53, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) PS. ich werde mal hier ab und zu reinschauen Wiedereintritt in die Wikiaathmosphäre Die 5-wöchige "Pause" hat gut getan. Jetzt bin ich ein kleines bisschen aktiver. außerdem habe ich mich für den 5 mörz eingeschrieben (ich hoffe ich schaffe es, da bals in die Türkei fliege) VG -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 10:32, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wettbewerb Tut mir leid das ich bis her nur kategorien hinzugefügt hab aber ich werde später selbstverständlich noch bessre bearbeitungen machen.Gabelahubelaba 11:25, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Sorry, die Artikel sahen so klein aus :-q Gabelahubelaba 20:33, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Die Rechte (falls ich gewinne) nehme ich dankend entgegen, und ich verspreche das ich in Zukunft mehr Zeit in dieses Wiki investiere.Gabelahubelaba 20:33, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) WWWAASSS!!! bürokrat,findest du nicht das das etwas zu viel des guten ist. ein titel als rollback oder admin hätte mir schon gereicht.Gabelahubelaba 18:51, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ps. schade das fuchs nicht mit gemacht hatGabelahubelaba 18:51, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Als bürokrat kannst du hier im wiki Seiten schützen oder Benutzer speeren oder das wiki design verändern.Gabelahubelaba 10:02, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) man kann artikel namen dort hinzufügen, also jaGabelahubelaba 18:58, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Vorlagen Warum ist hier eigentlich jeder Artikel mit der Kategorie Vorlage gekennzeichnet? Eigntlich ist diese Kategorie nämlich für artikel wie dieser hier gedacht.Gabelahubelaba 10:00, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hilfe benötigt? Hallo! Ich bin Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ), vom Wikia Deutschland Community Support. Ich wollte mal fragen, ob du bei irgendetwas Hilfe benötigst? Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast, oder vielleicht auch eine Erweiterung die du gerne freigeschalten hättest, lass es mich wissen! Schreib mir einfach auf meine Diskussionsseite oder schick mir eine Mail via Spezial:Kontakt. Viel Erfolg mit deinem Wiki! Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:46, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Admin Kannst du mir bitte die Admirolle zurückgeben. Sorry, dass ich nicht am Wettbewerb teilnehmen konnte, weil ich bin in Antalia gewesen und da war das Internet so teuer. PS: In Wikipedia wird die Adminrolle erst nach 1 Jahr keine AKtivität zurückgesetzt! LG -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 17:36, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) News Hallo Likos96! Es gibt gute und schlechte Nachrichten: Schlechte: Die geschichten werden (wahrscheinlich) nicht weitergeführt. Gute: Stattdessen gibt es COMICS über KF. Die werde ich bald einsetzen. VlG und schöne ferien! ----"Kommissar" Fuchs 19:43, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ja, hallo! Gute Idee! Ich informiere Mr. Drache 2 vielleicht auch auf YOUTUBE, denn ich hab gesehen, dass er dort aktiv ist. Gustav111 - den persönlichen Kontakt habe ich seit 1 Monat nicht mehr! ach, ja: HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH zu 200 TAGEN AKTIVITÄT! das mit dem EINEN war ja dann doch ziemlich fies ; ; __ Ich mach die info auf die hauptseite. Grüße aus Süddeutschland! --"Kommissar" Fuchs 17:13, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Viele Seiten Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Städte vielleicht, die groß sind und Ermittlungen dienen - Ywet ist ja auch in Russland, China und so vertreten, und die Landespräsidenten von Ywet, das kann viel werden. VG -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 11:22, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hmm Naja, also ich zeichne Comics über verworfene alte Fälle und irgendwelche Städte wie Seattle, New Orleans und so sind da unterandrem Städte, wo die Comicfälle abspielen! VG -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 11:31, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Glück Naja, die 8000ste Bearbeitung im Wiki... ;) Diese Kategorien werden schnell erledigt! Genau, ach ja Ywetchefs: Weißt du was die Mandjurei ist? VlG ----"Kommissar" Fuchs 09:25, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Mandjurei ich glaube, dass ist der Nordosten von China ;). Und du hast recht! Ich mache am besten ein Archiv! VlG ----"Kommissar" Fuchs 09:34, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Comics Mord in der Metro - Titel geändert! VlG ----"Kommissar" Fuchs 10:49, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ja, Ich glaube schon, bin aber ab jetzt 'n bisschen weniger aktiv, weil ich habe Verwandtschaft zu Haus! VlG -----"Kommissar" Fuchs 13:51, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Die Bilder hatte ich eigentlich nur vor, da Fuchs nicht mehr aktiv war, aber jetzt ist das ja nicht mehr nötig. Erklären wie man Bilder hochlädt ? Ich kenne mich nicht so gut mit Bildern bei Wikia aus. Müsst ich selbst ein bischen herum probieren.Vielleicht kann Fuchs das erklären. Und mein wiki musste ich aus zeitlichen Gründen aufgeben. Gruß Gustav111 19:14, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Comics Hi Likos96! Hmm, naja... Das ist schon 'n bisschen viel - Problem: KOMMISSAR-FUCHS.DE! Denn ich habe beim Erstellen dieser Seite Hilfe gebraucht und irgendwie kann ich jetzt nicht da alle Fälle löschen. Außerdem haben die Comics ein etwas andres Konzept: *Es tauchen andere Bösewichte auf. *Es gibt weder DGA noch den King of de Night oder Bizafs. *Die geschichten spielen selten in NY - eher in anderen Städten. *Die Comics sind brutaler. *Die Comics sind meist realistischer. *Einige Zubehöre und so werden gestrichen. *Fastodiox kann nicht zaubern. *Darking ist die einzige wirklich unrealistische Person. Und die Fälle sind (noch!) keine Comic-Fälle, ich bin grade dabei, beim C-Fall Mord in der Metro die letzten zwei Spalten zu zeichnen. VlG ----"Kommissar" Fuchs 14:38, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) PS: Hab bisher 4 Kopien der Comics verschenkt. Comics Erst bei Teil 5! ich komm irgendwie nich so richtig weiter :-/! Um die Song - Das wird schon gehen... Und die gedichte - ich frag mal Herrn Drachen auf YouTube. VlG ----"Kommissar" Fuchs 17:55, 8. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Mr. Drache2 wird auktiver - hats mir auf YT gepostet ;) ----"Kommissar" Fuchs 16:15, 11. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ich werd bald aktiver also bald heißt irgendwann.Gabelahubelaba 12:13, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Antworten 1. WINTER, SOMMER & EH sind alles Erfindungen. Der Zander von gestern.. ist einfach nur ein Running-Gag. 2. Muss ich mir noch mal die Frage angucken ;D 3. Vielleicht so mindetsens 18 :/ VlG ----"Kommissar" Fuchs 13:48, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Antworten 1. WINTER, SOMMER & EH sind alles Erfindungen. Der Zander von gestern.. ist einfach nur ein Running-Gag. 2. Ja! 3. Vielleicht so mindetsens 18 :/ VlG ----"Kommissar" Fuchs 13:48, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) NF 1. Nix :/ 2.Wird erledigt 3.Bin noch nicht dazu gekommen. 4.Hab noch nicht alle. 5.Ich versuchs mal! Ok, das wars mal :o) VlG ---- "Kommissar" Fuchs 18:32, 13. Aug. 2011 (UTC) FROHE WEIHNACHTEN ...wünsch' ich dir! Ja, schon lang nicht mehr gesprochen, oder? Egal, hiermit melde ich mich zurück :-) Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihachten, einen guten Rutsch in's neue Jahr und noch einen schönen Tag. Ich bin erst wieder im Januar aktiv, aber ich hoffe, dass wir uns dann mal wieder wie gewohnt schreiben. Beste Grüße! --"Kommissar" Fuchs 13:26, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Noch aktiv? Bist du noch in Wikia aktiv? Lang nichts mehr gehört von dir... "Kommissar" Fuchs 22:44, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Noch aktiv Hallo Likos96 :), danke für deine Nachricht - Ich hatte sie vollkommen übersehen. Dir wünsche ich spät nachträglich ein schönes Jahr 2016! Ansonsten bin ich aus zeitlichen und weiteren Gründen hier nicht mehr wirklich aktiv. Falls du möchtest, kannst du mich dennoch mal im Chat hier antreffen. ;) Auf jeden Fall war das Wiki eine coole Sache... :D Liebe Grüße :) --'Fox' 15:12, 6. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Noch aktiv! :D Hi:) Nur 4 Tage Abstand - Ich hatte bislang ein sehr ereignisreiches, aber interessantes Jahr, und du? Übrigens, falls du magst, kann ich dir gerne mal meine Email-Adresse o.Ä. hinterlegen, sodass man voneinander hört ohne Monate auf eine Antwort zu warten, da man so selten hier reinschaut. ;) Ich wünsche dir auf jeden Fall ebenfalls alles Gute und vielleicht hört man ja doch wieder voneinander. :) 'Fox''' 00:45, 2. Aug. 2016 (UTC)